custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Fun with Easy Breezy Games! (SuperMalechi's version)
Barney's Fun with Easy Breezy Games! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in September 2, 1997 (the same day as Barney's Adventure Bus). This was a semi-remake of Barney's Easy Breezy Day!. Plot Barney, BJ and the kids play games on a easy breezy day. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Jason (Kurt Dykuzien) *Carlos' Dad (Ringo Starr) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together (Preformed by Barney, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #Games (Preformed by Barney, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #Why? (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #The Land of Make-Believe (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #Sailing Over the Ocean (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #Over in the Meadow (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #Jingle at the Window (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #Ta Ra Ra Boom De Ay (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #The Airplane Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #Ring Around the Rosie (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #Rig a Jig Jug (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #Hey! Look at Me! I Can Fly (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #My Kite (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #Everyone is Special (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #Five Little Butterflies (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #Senses Song (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Carlos, Tosha, Julie and Jason) #I Love You (Preformed by Barney, BJ, Tosha, Julie and Jason) End Credit Music #Ring Around the Rosie #Senses Song #Five Little Butterflies #Ring Around the Rosie (Reprise) Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Barney Safety". *The Season 4's Barney & Friends musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Easy, Breezy Day!". *When BJ says "Hi guys!", the sound clip is made from the "Hi everybody!" taken from "Hats Off to BJ!". *After Carlos leaves the playground with his dad (protayed by Ringo Starr), he doesn't stay to sing "I Love You", with Barney, BJ, Jason, Julie and Tosha. *After the song "The Airplane Song", the airplane starts to go too fast, freaking Barney, BJ and the kids out. *When Barney, BJ and the kids scream as the airplane is going too fast, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was mixed with Barney's Season 3 voice, BJ's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick got caught by the Cyclops), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, Tosha's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it was pitched up to +2, Julie's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack) and Jason's scream is the same as Michael's scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!", and everyone screams). *When Barney, BJ and the kids continue screaming as the airplane is going too fast, Barney's scream is the same as Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman shoves the bread and continues to run off), except it was mixed with Barney's 1996 voice, BJ's scream is the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's 1996 voice, Carlos' scream is the same as Michael's scream from "I Just Love Bugs" (when Michael and Derek see a scary toy fly that Tina holds), Jason's scream is the same is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -3 and the girls' scream is the same as the kids' scream from "1-2-3-4-5 Senses" (when Patty yells "It's a bear!" and everyone screams). *During the faster airplane scene, *When Carlos yells "Who turned off the lights?! Where is everybody?!", while he is under the parachute, the sound clip of "Who turned off the lights?!" is the same as BJ's from "Easy Breezy Day!" (when BJ is under the parachute the second time), except it was mixed with Carlos' 1995 voice, a bit faster, and the sound clip of "Where is everybody?!" is taken from "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". Quotes Quote 1 *(after the song "The Airplane Song") *Barney: That was fun flying on an airplane. *BJ: It sure is, Barney. *Jason: Me too. *Tosha: And I love it, too. *Barney: That's right, Tosha. Uh-Oh! *BJ: What's the matter, Barney? *Julie: Yeah! Did you think that there is something wrong with the airplane? *Barney: I think there is something wrong with the airplane! Hold on, everybody!!